random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl
is a fighting game with a name similar to Super ARC Bros Brawl. Characters There will be 65 characters. In fact, there will also be tag-team stuff in it. There will also be some characters that are now standalone from another lawl game, and other characters from other Lawl games as well, but they will have a new moveset. (Ex. CGI Donkey Kong from ARL, but with a new moveset) Overall, there are 8 MegaToon1234's choices and 1 empty slot winners. Character Selection Themes *Starters only: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFsC39DHsuk *Starters only (Nintendo consoles only): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecmY6OohHGw *Japanese version of Starters only: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrfTKZeHYtc *All Characters Unlocked: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMc8VGFMS1g *All Characters Unlocked (Nintendo consoles only): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6_1VH0JItQ *Japanese version of All Characters Unlocked: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWq9z7luPFQ Characters (MegaToon1234's choices) 41500 Flain b.png|Flain (Mixels) ChDedede.jpg|BitF Dedede (Brawl in the Family) Flick.jpg|Flik (A Bug's Life) Hi-Hi-Puffy-AmiYumi-Episode-1-English-Dubbed.jpg|Ami & Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Bill_&_Aldo.jpg|Bill & Aldo (Sitting Ducks) Frosty cf-194.jpg|Bad Mr. Frosty (Clayfighter) 250px-SnowmadLeader.gif|Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Lumpy Space.png|Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) Sulley2.png|Sulley (Monsters Inc./Monsters University) Sandbag.jpg|Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) Berk.jpg|Berk (The Trap Door) Captain Toad TT artwork05.png|Captain Toad (Super Mario) ALF.jpg|ALF Not pictured Nope.avi Special Features These are the characters that have an playable option where they can be playable or not. ??? Not pictured *Z. Ombie (LOL) Others 480px-User Fighter SMT1234BB.png|User Fighters (Exclusive to User Fighter Mode) Not confirmed, but will get a moveset at some point -'Bold'-Confirmed. -''Italic''-Not sure. *'Professer Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers' (Captain Underpants) *'Nicole Watterson' (The Amazing World of Gumball) *'Ash Ketchum' (Pokémon) *''CGI Donkey Kong'' (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) *''CGI Diddy Kong'' (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) *''CGI King K. Rool'' (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) *''Patchy the Pirate'' (SpongeBob SquarePants) *''Rhino & Dile'' (Blackrhinoranger) *''Wolfgang'' (Skylanders: Trap Team) *''Action 52'' *''Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever'' *'Minion & Rabbid' (Despicable Me/Rabbids) *''Eevee'' (PokéMon) *''8-Bit Rambo'' (Rambo (NES)) *'Magnus' (Kid Icarus) *'Cartoon Pac-Man' (Pac-Man (1982 TV series)) *'Marcell Toing' (Ratatoing) (JOKE) *'Maxwell' (Scribblenauts) *''Weegee'' (Super Mario/Internet) *''Ayame'' (Power Stone) *''Diedrich Bader'' (Real-life) *''Gordy'' (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) *''The Noid'' (Domino's Pizza) *''Scamp'' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *''EEA Meta Knight'' (Kirby/Elijah's Epic Adventure) *''Tim Taylor the Toolman'' (Home Improvement) *''Wakko Clown'' (Animaniacs) *''Computero Botbolt'' (OC) *''Nigel Thornberry'' (The Wild Thornberrys) *''Gordon Freeman'' (Half-Life) *''Groot'' (Guardians of the Galaxy) *''Dr. Luigi'' *''Toon Dedede'' (Kirby: Right Back at 'Ya!) *''Human Kirby'' (nagisa97) *''Tepig'' (PokéMon) *''Braeburn'' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *''Mr. Clipboard'' (Foodfight!) (JOKE) *''Nabbit'' (Super Mario) *''Magnifo'' (Mixels) *''Ice Bat'' (Uglydolls) *''Toon George'' (George of the Jungle (2007 TV series)) *''Flurr'' (Mixels) *''Charlotte Loski'' (World of Lawl Wiki) *''Ico'' *''Youngster Conker'' (Diddy Kong Racing, Twelve Tales: Conker 64, and Conker's Pocket Tales) *''Hypno'' (PokéMon) *''Blastermind'' (Skylanders: Trap Team) *''Gizmo the Mogwai'' (Gremlins) *''LJN'' (JOKE) *''Segata Sanshiro'' (Japanese Sega Saturn Commercials (1994-2000)) *''Big Bird'' (Sesame Street) DLC Characters The MegaToon Expansion Pack Contains: Arthur Read, Koopa & Paratroopa, Mezmeron, and Dorkus The Other Fighters Pack Contains: Roserade, Master Phred, Evil Otto, and Red Lakitu Back to the Original Lawl Pack Contains: Mama Luigi, Billy Mays, Nicolas Cage, and J Jonah Jameson The YTPGuy17 Picks Pack Contains: Cosmo the Seedrian, Michael Jackson, 9-Volt, and Wreck-It Ralph The Big X Expansion Pack Contains: Konata Izumi, Mr. Bean, Mako Mankanshoku, and Karl Pilkington Best of ARL Pack Contains: Micheal Jordan, Hotel Mario, King Koopa, and Inspector Gadget Additions with Garterbelt Pack Contains: Mario Head, Casi, Darkwing Duck, and Chester V The MASTER Pack Contains: Cartoon Mario, Consome Panchi, Steven Universe, and Snoopy People from the Galaxy Pack Contains: Missingno., Abilities Kirby, Abobo, and Shy Guy Super Lawl Pack Contains: New Pac-Man, Rayman, Firebrand, and Paper Mario Guests from SARCBB Pack Contains: The Fonz, PSY, Sceptile, and Scrooge McDuck Guests from SWG6BB Pack Contains: Toadette, Jawbreaker, Cartoon Yoshi, and Cartoon Funky Kong Where Things Get Real Pack Contains: Achmed the dead terrorist, Wii U, Rango, and Forrest Gump Popular Power Pack Contains: Red (Pokémon Adventures), Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Ranamon, and Clarence Over an Point Pack Contains: Mephiles the Dark, Mr. Noisy, Kart Fighter Yoshi/Yossy, and Howard the Duck Teased for the Sequel? Contains: Michelangelo (TMNT 2012), Megavolt, 8-Bit Kirby, and Robot & Monster Non-Playable Characters Classic Mode Final Bosses *Kraang Prime (TMNT (2012)) (Heroes only) *The Spirit of Abe Lincoln (Real-life?) (Villains only) Sandbags You start off with the first sandbag on this list. The others need to be unlocked. *Professor Barranco Clone 1 (Rabbids) *Dora the Explorer *Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *More to come. Announcers You start off with the first announcer on this list. The others need to be unlocked. *Christopher Lloyd (Real-life) *2012 Splinter (TMNT (2012)) *Ringo Starr (Various Media) *Fetch (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) *Inka Dinka Doo (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) *Aranryanchampion aka ARC Gaming91 (World of Lawl Wiki) *More to come. Roster Default *Flain *BitF Dedede *Flik *Ami & Yumi *Bad Mr. Frosty *Lumpy Space Princess *Professer Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers *CGI Donkey Kong *CGI King K. Rool *Patchy the Pirate *Action 52 *Captain Toad *Magnus *Berk *ALF *Scamp *EEA Meta Knight *Tim Taylor the Toolman *Computero Botbolt *Dr. Luigi *Human Kirby *Tepig *Sandbag *Youngster Conker *Hypno *Blastermind *Gizmo the Mogwai Unlockable *Bill & Aldo *Lord Fredrik *Sulley *Nicole Watterson *Ash Ketchum *CGI Diddy Kong *Rhino & Dile *Wolfgang *Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever *Eevee *8-Bit Rambo *Cartoon Pac-Man *Marcell Toing *Maxwell *Weegee *Ayame *Diedrich Bader *Gordy *The Noid *Wakko Clown *Nigel Thornberry *Gordon Freeman *Groot *Toon Dedede *Braeburn *Mr. Clipboard *Nabbit *Magnifo *Ice Bat *Toon George *Flurr *Charlotte Loski *Ico *LJN *Segata Sanshiro *Big Bird How to Unlock the Fighters Bill & Aldo *Play 10 matches. *Clear Classic Mode. *Find them in Subspace Emissary. Lord Fredrik *Play 20 matches. *Clear Classic Mode as any fighter with ice or snow attacks. *Find him in Subspace Emissary. Sulley *Play 30 matches. *Obtain 90 trophies. *Find him in Subspace Emissary. Nicole Watterson *Play 40 matches. *Clear Classic Mode without any continues. *Find her in Subspace Emissary. Ash Ketchum *Play 50 matches. *Use the PokéBall item 15 times. *Find him in Subspace Emissary. CGI Diddy Kong *Play 60 matches. *Clear Classic Mode as CGI Donkey Kong. *Find him in Subspace Emissary. Rhino & Dile *Play 70 matches. *Break 30 targets in Target Smash!! *Find them in Subspace Emissary. Wolfgang *Play 80 matches. *Clear Classic Mode as Blastermind. *Find him in Subspace Emissary. Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever *Play 90 matches. *Clear Classic Mode as Action 52. *Find it in Subspace Emissary. Eevee *Play 100 matches. *Play as Tepig or Hypno 10 times. *Find it in Subspace Emissary. 8-Bit Rambo *Play 110 matches. *Use any blaster-related item 25 times. *Find him in Subspace Emissary. Rivalries Normal *Flain vs. Bad Mr. Frosty *BitF Dedede vs. Lord Fredrik *Flik vs. Sulley *Ami & Yumi vs. Minion & Rabbid *Bill & Aldo vs. Rhino & Dile *Lumpy Space Princess vs. ALF More coming soon... DLC *Billy Mays vs. Karl Pilkington *Wreck-It Ralph vs. Darkwing Duck *King Koopa vs. Toon Yoshi More coming soon... Assist Trophies Volume 1 Link: http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MegaToon1234/SMT1234BB_Assist_Trophies_Volume_1 *Poochy (Yoshi) *Mr. Black-Haired Snail That Sings (Cartoonlover98) *Tiny Kong 64 (Donkey Kong 64) *Chi the Kitten (Chi's Sweet Home) *The THX Logo (THX) *Junior the Giant Klaptrap (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) *Polaris (The Little Panda Fighter) *Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) *Bad Movie Santa (Elf Bowling: The Movie) *Panic (Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures) *Gru (Despicable Me) Volume 2 Link: N/A TBA Stages Go to the stage roster. Key *2D Stage - A Non Moving Stage on a 2D Platform *3D Stage - A Non Moving Stage on a 3D Platform *Moving Stage - A Stage (2D or 3D) that scrolls in some way or form. *Montage Stage - A Stage that jumps between different areas with no scrolling involved. *Dual-Plane Stage - A Stage with two settings, a foreground and a background. *Stages marked with an * indicates that their is a 2D Final Destination Form of that stage. Normal Stages *Special Stages: Battlefield*-2D Stage *Mixel Planet: Infernites Island* (Mixels)-3D Stage *Tooniverse: The Core* (Elijah's Epic Adventure)-3D Stage *BitF: Final Destination (Brawl in the Family)-2D Stage *DK Island: The Volcano Dome* (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze)-Dual-Plane Stage *Special Stages: Training Room (Super Smash Bros.)-2D Stage More coming soon... Lawl Stages *Zoolander's Mind: Relaxation Time Land* (Extra Stage)-2D Stage *Sparta: Spartan Pit (Extra Stage)-2D Stage *Planet Spaceball: Spaceball City (Extra Stage)-3D Stage *Mushroom Kingdom: Koopa's Hotels* (Extra Stage)-Moving Stage *Seussville: Seuss Docking* (Extra Stage)-2D Stage *GameLand: Laughing Joking Numbnuts (Replacing AVGN's Room, which was an extra stage.)-Moving Stage *Real-life: Altar of Robin Williams* (Extra Stage)-2D Stage *Kongo Bongo Island: Skurvy's Ship* (Extra Stage)-2D Stage More coming soon... Stage Suggestions WageGannon6 *The Island* (Territory War series)-2D Stage *A Macintosh (Apple)-Montage Stage *Hades* (God of War)-3D Stage *Krustyland (The Simpsons)-Dual-Plane Stage Modes The * indicates that this mode must be unlocked. Solo *Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary *Adventure Mode: Search for the Mystery Smash Ball (Only for DLC characters)* *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode* *Event Match *Stadium **Home-Run Contest **Target Smash!! **Board the Platforms **Multi-Man Brawl **Boss Battles Mode* (See below!) *Training Mode Group *Brawl *Rules *Special Brawl *Rotation *Tourney *User Fighter Mode *Names Wi-Fi *With Friends *With Anyone *Basic Brawl *Team Battle *Spectator Mode Options *Screen *Deflicker *Rumble *Controls *Sound *My Music *Tips *Sandbag Changer* *Announcer Changer* *Erase Data Vault *Trophies and Stickers *Album *Stage Builder *Challenges *Replays *Masterpieces *Chronicle Data *Subspace Emissary Cutscenes *Records **Group Records **Brawl Records *Notices *Sound Test Boss Battles Mode You know, it plays like the one from SSBB, but it's a lot more different. The Raging 14 (Fought at an random order) #That Monster-Sized Orange Flaming Kirby (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LhoYFH19WQ) #Thwomp (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQdq9GLIlto) #Pure Craze (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxkMoJPOTwY) #Negaverse Dedede (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gij7h4CTJMk) #Wormy (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy-NH4dKh5E) #Pyribbit (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4agsGrRJHU) #Freak Wallaby (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCYIVqucesk) #Behemoth Rabbid (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0PIoE-q8HY) #Giga Wormy (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW_dndQ9uKs) #Lord Dregg (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPH9qZ8yvLI) #The Virtual Boy (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZdySs8xxrU) #The Old Man (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpeCKbnl0FI) #Galactica Knight (Kirby) (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6YwNm1jjpc) #Mad-Bomber (Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!) (Theme: ???) The Final Three #Kraang Prime (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyDxZCAOQV0) #The Spirit of Abe Lincoln (Theme: ???) #Millenium X (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3feOkh8Dos) Gallery SMT1234BB Roster.png|The character roster. Soundtrack See it here. Other *Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl Blank Moveset Page *Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl Blank Moveset Page (Tag) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Parodies Category:Fighting Games Category:MegaToon1234's pages Category:Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl